


Let's Go to Bed Before You Say Something Real

by straeon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straeon/pseuds/straeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron find themselves alone in Robert's bedroom at Home Farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go to Bed Before You Say Something Real

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt: "Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”
> 
> (Written before Home Farm spoilers or the I love you episode so doesn't take that into account.)

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Robert asked as he walked into his bedroom and stopped in shock.

“I’m not naked,” Aaron replied tiredly, moving to sit up. “You just have a dirty mind.”

“Okay, that’s – less weird but doesn’t really explain this.”

“Chrissie,” Aaron began, bristling at her name mentioned between them and the tenseness that caused. “She saw me running in the rain, remembered how I… what happened before and insisted I come in, use your shower,” he motioned to the ensuite to the room Robert shared with his wife. “And get some rest.”

“I thought you’d stopped with that,” Robert said with frustration, walking towards him.

“I have,” Aaron answered defensively. “I’ve stopped running till – you know. That doesn’t mean it just stops.”

“Look how tired you are,” Robert commented as he looked him over.

“Yeah, well,” Aaron sighed. “I didn’t mean to be out in the rain.”

There was a pause as Robert let it rest – he wasn’t sure he believed Aaron but he did seem to be getting better as he got some help after he’d collapsed from too much running before… As he turned away to put his jacket up, Robert tried to shake that out of his head. It would help Aaron if he could actually share everything that had led to this, but he couldn’t thanks to him, so he just tried to trust him now and stay away when Aaron told him to.

“So,” Robert said more lightly. “You didn’t mind ending up in my bed?”

“Of course I did, but Chrissie’s persuasive. Maybe why you married her…”

Nearly choking as he was undoing his tie, Robert didn’t make a reply to that.

“You feeling okay now?” Robert asked, stepping back next to the bed.

“I’m fine and I _was_ fine,” Aaron shrugged. “You want me to go, I guess?”

“No,” Robert said quickly placing his hand on Aaron’s chest. There was a moment where they both caught their breath, each wondering if the other was thinking about how long it had been. “Stay,” Robert said as he awkwardly pulled away.

“I will if you do,” Aaron said, cockily leaning his head on the headboard behind.

“This is my bed with my _wife_ ,” Robert said, more to convince himself.

“Everyone’s out, right?”

“They’ll be back,” Robert argued, even as he trailed his fingers along the sheets, over the other man’s leg underneath, imagining his bare body beneath the sheets.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Aaron asked as he pushed the covers down, revealing himself in only a small and tight pair of pants, and tugging Robert forward with his fingers slithered under the band of his trousers.

“Fuck it.” Robert grasped Aaron by the back of the head, straightening him up onto his knees into a tight embrace. They both savoured the feel of the other man against them again - Robert grateful that even after showering he still had that overtly masculine smell, Aaron smiling against Robert’s soft lips that could always drive him wild. Knowing they were short on time, Aaron started to raise his lover’s shirt, which Robert then remove hastily, before undoing his belt and letting his trousers drop to the floor. He jumped onto the bed, pushing Aaron back and making the bed rebound beneath them.

Settling on top of the younger man, Robert looked down at Aaron and his flushed smiling face. “I missed this.” Not that it needed to be said – every kiss and touch from him reflected it, his desperation to have him back as he pressed himself against him, without a slither of light between their bodies, and the reluctance to pull even an inch away from Aaron’s warmth.

“So did I,” Aaron said, breathing hard from Robert’s attentions, though his eyes flitted away from Robert’s as he considered _why_ they hadn’t been like this for so long, even as he already felt himself sinking into Robert’s pure blue eyes, full of infatuation and lust.

Before he could get distracted by his thoughts, he pulled Robert down against him roughly – right now he needed _this_ , Robert’s frustratingly irresistible mouth taking his own bottom lip, the way he breathed against him like he was all that he wanted, like he needed him in the same way Aaron needed him, his muscled torso and biceps around him, the hardness against him…

“I want you now,” Aaron growled up at Robert, stressing every word.

Pushing Aaron’s arms down above his head, Robert kissed him hard on the mouth, before quickly reaching for the bedside cabinet.

Aaron gasped at Robert pressed against him for a moment and took advantage of the closeness to grope Robert’s ass roughly. As Robert chuckled, reaching back down to Aaron, Aaron couldn’t stop himself from facing him and the feelings there still were between them. As skewed as they may be, they were raw and overwhelmingly strong, from how they resurfaced like a winter flower no matter the hard coldness that tried to mercilessly bury them.

Pushing away thoughts that threatened to ruin the moment of pure lust and sex, with ‘no strings’ like all this had supposedly begun as (if no feelings were involved, no feelings could get hurt right? He already knew that was bullshit but held onto it now anyway), Aaron lowered both hands around Robert’s buttocks, pushing his shorts down. He brought a gasp from Robert as he pulled him tightly against his crotch, between Aaron’s legs as the rough hair on Aaron’s rubbed against Robert’s smooth skin in their tight, heated clinch.

Placing a last hard kiss on Aaron’s mouth that tried to savour the raw taste of him, Robert trailed down Aaron’s chest, leaving wet marks along his skin, until he held him by the waist, inching down with his mouth along the line of hair that led to beneath the stretched fabric of his underwear. Kneeling in front of Aaron, he dug his fingers around his pelvis, slowly lowering the band while Aaron squirmed as he leaned back on his elbows and watched him. 

“Fuck, I missed this,” Robert breathed against Aaron, dragging his fingers over Aaron’s skin and taking him into his mouth. Aaron pushed away the thought of whether Robert had missed him or just missed a male body underneath him, which was helped by Robert expertly working on his dick.

Aaron lay back and sighed, closing his eyes to only focus on the pleasure from a slick, warm mouth around him and long fingers carefully entering him followed by a probing tongue. He gasped at Robert taking in all of him, tasting him, grasping anywhere his hands touched. 

“You’re sure?” Robert breathed as he positioned himself over his lover.

Sighing at the realisation of just how _much_ he’d missed this too, Aaron stroked Robert’s arms around him. “Yeah.”

“Say it,” Robert said, with a hand through Aaron’s hair, caressing down the side of his face before clasping his stubbled chin firmly.

“Fuck me,” Aaron breathed against the mouth that teasingly brushed against his.

Robert smiled, pushed his nose against Aaron’s and kissed him, lingering before gave Aaron’s cheek a playful smack and knelt back and gripped the legs each side of him. His fingertips dug into his firm thighs as they moved upwards and Aaron’s breathing increased, before pushing them higher, his sculpted legs wrapping around him.

Getting impatient for him, Aaron bit open a condom packet, and went to put it on the other man’s hard dick, which brought one of his aroused chuckles from him.

“Eager,” Robert said, pushing Aaron back down by his arms.

“Yeah, well,” Aaron rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you can’t wait to kick me out already.”

“That’s not true,” Robert said earnestly. “I want you for as much as possible, Aaron,” He punctuated the reassurance with a peck on Aaron’s now less pouty lips, though Aaron focussed on the way he said his name, before gripping his arms harder. “Now shut up and let me fuck you.” With one hand holding Aaron by his wrists, he lined himself up carefully with the other before finally entering him slowly, biting his lip with the relief of warm, tight familiarity of something he worried he’d lost, as Aaron gasped sharply. Without free use of his arms, he pulled Robert against him with his legs, as he slowly thrust deeper into him, his ecstasy written all over his face and explicit in the way he moaned and gasped _Aaron_.

“Harder,” Aaron gasped, digging his fingertips into Robert’s arm, pressing his knees either side of him as Robert pushed them higher and fucked into him rhythmically with increasing speed.

“Fuck, Aaron,” he breathed on his lover’s mouth, on his bare warm skin, salty with beads of sweat that Robert tasted along his shaky throat.

Placing himself on both arms over Aaron, he pounded into him harder, dragging his teeth over Aaron’s jaw as he moaned with the pleasure of being fucked how Robert knew he liked to be, leaving marks from his fingertips over his biceps and between he constellations of freckles on his back.

Aaron pulled him closer, kissing his soft blond hair that somehow always made his heart flip even though he’d never liked blonds before Robert, or maybe because it was another thing he never thought he’d like but that he _loved_ from _this_ tall, older, selfish married man. Like being fucked relentlessly in the bed he shared with his wife, in the house he shared with her, for only as much time as they could risk before she might return. Even the fact that he now saw the door wasn’t even properly closed made him want him more, that their moans must be travelling into the hallway, through the rest of the upstairs of this gigantic house in which sound probably travelled far.

“This is so wrong,” he whispered to himself as he lay back and bucked his hips against Robert with a gasp.

“’You like that?” Robert asked with a smile, and Aaron wasn’t sure if he’d heard him or he meant what he was doing now. And Aaron definitely did like (more than like) how he was fucking him faster and harder than ever, their breathing and moans increasing equally, as Aaron gripped the headboard above him, as he was practically pounded against his arm as the whole bed shook with them.

Roughly, Aaron grabbed Robert’s hand over his own pulsing cock with impatience. He lost himself in his moans, with the sharp breath that made his throat raw to his chest, from Robert pounding deep inside of him, again and again so perfectly where he needed it, where he needed him, with the fast pumping on his own hard cock. Finally, he came hard with a loud groan, the euphoria at Robert’s surprisingly unselfish hands and body washing over him as Robert held him closely with soft lips over his face contrasting with the hard fucking while Aaron rode it out while gasping for breath. 

“Come for me,” he growled breathily at Robert before one more hard fuck and he groaned with his forehead on Aaron’s chest, spent and breathing hard against him.

They fell back on the bed, coming down into comfortable contentment together with entangled limbs and feeling for each with their tongues, eyes closed to the rest of the world slowly creeping back into their embrace that threatened to separate them again. Which it did soon of course as Robert remembered to clean up then took his phone from his trousers as he shoved them back on, and checked his texts from Chrissie to see if she was on her way back.

“I know,” Aaron sighed, pushing himself out of bed, suddenly feeling much more aware that it was partly Chrissie’s while his lust cleared. “Time to leave.”

“You don’t have to yet,” Robert said, as he zipped himself up. Aaron couldn’t help but eye up the skin of his back and shoulders, the softness and beautiful lightness only interrupted by the many freckles that always made him smile, when they were hidden from (nearly) everybody else but him. As much as it had been thrilling to meet up secretly for quick, urgent sex, Aaron wished they had more time to get to know each other, to just enjoy their bodies, from the obvious to every little freckle and blemish and scar, and their soft voices in the heightened intimacy they shared after having brought each other to climax.

“They already know you’re here,” Robert continued with surprising confidence. “There’s no reason to suspect that… this happened. Though you should probably get dressed, of course.”

“Really?” Aaron asked with an uncertain smile.

“It’s still raining,” Robert answered with a shrug. “You could stay for… tea? And I’ll drive you back after. Might be able to stay away for a while…”

“Okay,” Aaron said, wishing he could control how his heart leapt at the prospect of spending more time with him despite the riskiness of it – while wishing he wasn’t getting his hopes up about what this meant for them, for Robert’s feelings about him, compared to his feelings for his marriage.

“Okay,” Robert smiled, pecking Aaron on the lips before he left for the door while buttoning his shirt up. “Tidy yourself up for tea, then.” He gave a teasing glance back over his shoulder before disappearing.

As Aaron got dressed, he knew this was still being sneaky with the very real potential of hurting someone who didn’t deserve it. But he couldn’t help but also feel glad for being let into Robert’s life without being immediately abandoned or thrown out when Robert was done with him. Even as he reminded himself to be realistic before leaving the room slowly, he gave the bed a last look and wondered if Robert would think about him when he was sharing it with his wife – and whether that would push him further towards Aaron over the tainted marriage.


End file.
